Mike Posner
Michael Robert Henrion Posner (/ˈpoʊznər/ POHZ-nər; born February 12, 1988) is an American singer, songwriter, rapper, poet, and record producer. Posner released his debut album, 31 Minutes to Takeoff, on August 10, 2010. The album includes the US Billboard Hot 100 top 10 single "Cooler than Me" as well as the top 20 single "Please Don't Go". In 2016 he released his second album, At Night, Alone. A remix of his 2015 single "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" from the album peaked in the top 10 on the charts in 27 countries around the world, including hitting number one in many and the top five on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States. He has written songs for a great number of fellow artists. In March 2017, he released his first book of poetry, Tear Drops & Balloons. Posner is also a member of the alternative hip-hop and R&B duo Mansionz with Matthew Musto (aka blackbear). On April 15, 2019, Posner started to walk across the continental United States, from New Jersey to California. He completed the journey on October 18, 2019 (2851 miles in 186 days), after surviving a rattlesnake bite in August 2019 in Colorado. Early Life Michael Posner was born on February 12, 1988, in Detroit, Michigan. He was raised in Southfield, Michigan, a northern suburb of Detroit.89 He has a sister who is six years older.10 His father was Jewish and his mother is Catholic.1112 Posner went to Bingham Farms Elementary School, Berkshire Middle School and graduated from Groves High School, where he ran varsity track and cross-country. He attended Duke University, where he was a member of Sigma Nu fraternity. He graduated with a B.A. in Sociology with a 3.59/4.0 GPA.891314 Posner's father, Jon, was a criminal defense lawyer who died on January 11, 2017; his mother is Roberta Henrion; and his sister, Emily Henrion Posner, is a civil rights attorney. Career 2008-2010: 31 Minutes to Takeoff Posner started out as a record producer, working on some tracks with his hometown friend Big Sean.10 Posner produced and featured on Big Sean's first mixtape on the song, titled "Yagum". Posner's second mixtape, A Matter of Time (the first mixtape being Reflections of a Lost Teen) started attracting industry attention in 2009.16 Working with Don Cannon and DJ Benzi, the mixtape was recorded at Duke University in March 2009 under the name, "Mike Posner & the Brain Trust", the Brain Trust referring to Posner's supporters.1718 The release was unusual for being distributed for free through iTunes U, a channel designed for educational audio content. Although Posner was not the only artist to take advantage of this loophole, his release was the most organized and high profile, and attracted the largest response, immediately reaching the number one position on the iTunes U chart.16 Posner signed a record deal with J Records (RCA/Sony) in July 2009, after his Junior year at Duke University.19 He chose to return to Duke after signing, and toured on the weekends while at the same time recording for his debut album.202122 Posner's third mixtape One Foot Out the Door was released in October 2009. The mixtape was accompanied by a web series of the same name which aired bi-weekly from September to December. Posner's debut album, 31 Minutes to Takeoff was released in August 2010. The first single, "Cooler Than Me" has reached at number 6 on the US Billboard Hot 100. He performed at music festival Bonnaroo and on the 2010s Warped Tour. The second and third singles, "Please Don't Go" and "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" reached the top 20 and 30 on the Hot 100 respectively. The latter was released with an added verse by rapper Lil Wayne. Posner won a 2011's ASCAP Award from the publishing organization for "Cooler Than Me". On October 7, 2011, RCA Music Group announced it was disbanding J Records along with Arista Records and Jive Records. With the shutdown, Posner (and all other artists previously signed to these three labels) will release his future material on the RCA Records brand. 2011-2014: The Layover and Canceled Albums After the release of his debut album, he began working on his second studio album under the title Sky High and released the single "Looks Like Sex" to digital outlets on December 2, 2011.2627 As a prelude to the release of the album, Posner released his third mixtape, The Layover. However, with the success of his first album, Posner began to feel uncomfortable with being in the spotlight and struggled with depression. He took a break from making music to write and produce songs for other artists.10 Posner later announced via Twitter that his next upcoming album would be titled Pages and would be released in early June or late Summer 2013.28 His single "The Way It Used To Be" premiered on digital outlets on June 11, 2013.29 In September 2013, it was announced that he had filmed a music video for his new single "Top of the World" which would appear on his upcoming Page 1 EP, set for release in October.30 The song was originally used for a Reebok campaign, and made available as a free download under the title "Tapada World" as a special remix.31 The song was released on December 17, 2013, featuring Big Sean, and the music video on December 19. On March 4, 2014, Posner announced his Unplugged tour. Running seven dates in the major US markets, the tour highlighted music new and old from Posner's discography, including some new material from Pages, while also giving fans a shot at learning new information from him through the stories and Q&A sessions interspersed with the tunes. The unplugged sets featured little more than Posner on predominantly acoustic instruments, save for the potential live production on "a song or two"—much like, he says, how much of his music starts. Posner began the tour on March 31 at the World Cafe in Philadelphia, wrapping up on April 10 at Los Angeles' The Mint. The string of dates also included a hometown show in Posner's native Detroit, his first such show, he says, in around two years. In an interview with Billboard, Mike revealed that he had signed with Island Records and that Pages would be replaced with another project. He also stated that he would like to let the world hear his recordings from Sky High and Pages. 2015-Present: At Night, Alone, Mansionz, A Real Good Kid, and The Walk Across America On April 15, 2015, Posner released a stripped-down single, "I Took a Pill in Ibiza", on his Vevo account.33 The song was shared in an exclusive EP titled The Truth that Posner made available to fans through his email sign up list. He later confirmed that the EP would be made available to purchase from online retailers on June 22. In addition, Posner stated that his second studio album would be released after the EP. "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" was then remixed by Norwegian production duo SeeB, whose version of the song has gathered over one billion streams on Spotify34 and a charting position of two on the Global Top 50 Chart and five on the USA Top 50 Chart.35 The SeeB remix topped the charts in the Netherlands, Ireland, Norway, the United Kingdom, and the Dance/Mix Show Airplay of American Billboard, and peaked within the top ten of the charts in Australia, Austria, Canada, Denmark, Finland, New Zealand, Sweden, Switzerland, and the United States.3637 On December 18, 2015, a remix EP of The Truth was released. It featured SeeB's remix of "I Took a Pill in Ibiza", as well as a remix by JordanXL of the single "Be As You Are". Then, on March 17, 2016, Mike Posner announced his second album, At Night, Alone., which was released on May 6, 2016 and featured both originals and remixes of "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" and "Be As You Are". David Jeffries of AllMusic noted an improvement for Posner in the album, writing "this might not yet be the ultimate showcase for his talents, but At Night, Alone is both a welcome return and a significant step forward." On February 17, 2017, Posner announced that the third single from the album would be a remix by American electronic duo Grey of Posner's song "In the Arms of a Stranger". 2017 also saw Posner exploring new ground. Not only did he release a book of poetry, Teardrops and Balloons,38 on March 17, but he also put out a new collaboration with American singer blackbear under the name Mansionz. A soulful hip hop project with spoken word influence, the song was a collaboration with rapper Spark Master Tape titled "Stfu".39 Mansionz is currently signed to Island Records40 and has released three singles, "Stfu" (featuring Spark Master Tape), "Rich White Girls", and "Dennis Rodman" (featuring Dennis Rodman).4142 The duo's self-titled debut full-length album was released on March 24, 2017 and featured appearances from Soren Bryce, G-Eazy, Cyhi The Prynce, Snooze God, Spark Master Tape, and Dennis Rodman. Mike Posner was featured on Nick Jonas' 2017 single "Remember I Told You", the second collaboration between Posner and Jonas. The track also featured English singer Anne-Marie. On January 22, 2018, Posner announced a poetry album entitled I was born in detroit on a very, very, very, very, very, very, very cold day, which was released on January 26, 2018.43 In September 2018, Posner released "Song About You", the lead single from his third studio album, A Real Good Kid. A Real Good Kid was released on January 18, 2019.44 In January 2019, Posner announced his intention, on Instagram, to hike across the United States, set to start in Asbury Park, New Jersey on March 1, 2019 and ending in Venice Beach, California, but due to a foot injury, the hike started on April 15, 2019.45 In August 2019, Posner was bitten by a rattlesnake during the walk and was hospitalised in Colorado, delaying the walk for "quite a few weeks".46 He released his fourth mixtape Keep Going on October 9, 2019, to commemorate his trek across the country. Songwriting and Composition Posner has also written for other artists. His co-writing credits include "Sugar" by Maroon 5, "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber, and "Beneath Your Beautiful" by Labrinth, as well as songs for Talib Kweli, Pharrell Williams, Big Sean, 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa, Nelly, TI, Snoop Dogg, Nick Jonas, Avicii, Austin Mahone, and more. Personal Life On January 4, 2019, Posner tweeted that starting on March 1, 2019 he would begin a walk across America, indicating that the journey would take "most of my 31st year." Posner subsequently received a significant amount of press and fandom surrounding the walk, including an interview on CBS This Morning.48 On April 15, 2019 Posner set out from Asbury Park, New Jersey to begin the 3,000+ mile trip across the country. On August 7, his walk was delayed a few weeks after he was bitten by a rattlesnake in Colorado and airlifted to a local hospital.49 He finished his walk across America on October 18, 2019 in Venice Beach, Los Angeles, CA. Discography American singer and songwriter Mike Posner has released four studio albums, two extended plays, four mixtapes, two poetry albums, 23 singles (including eight as a featured artist), and 13 music videos (including one as a featured artist). Posner has written songs for Justin Bieber, Maroon 5, Labrinth, Nick Jonas, Nelly, Big Sean, Avicii, Austin Mahone and others. Posner's debut studio album 31 Minutes to Takeoff was released on August 10, 2010. "Cooler than Me" was released as the lead single from the album on April 16, 2010. The song reached the top ten in the US peaking at number six, the song also peaked to number three in New Zealand and number three in Canada. It sold over 3,000,000 downloads in the US. "Please Don't Go" was released as the second single from the album on June 9, 2010, peaking at number 16 in the US. "Bow Chicka Wow Wow" was released as the third single from the album on February 3, 2011 and features vocals from American rapper Lil Wayne, peaking at number 30 in the US. In 2016, his 2015 single "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" was remixed by SeeB and became his comeback hit after five years. Albums Studio Albums *''A Matter of Time'' (2009) *''31 Minutes to Takeoff'' (2010) *''At Night, Alone.'' (2016) *''A Real Good Kid'' (2019) *''Keep Going'' (2019) Mixtapes *''A Matter of Time (2009)'' *''One Foot Out the Door (2009)'' *''The Layover (2011)'' *''Keep Going (2019)'' Poetry Albums *''I Was Born in Detroit on a Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Cold Day (with the Legendary Mike Posner Band) (2018)'' *''Tear Drops and Balloons (2018)'' Extended Plays *''Cooler than Me (2010)'' *''The Truth (2015)'' Trivia *He walked all the way across America in 2019. *His favorite television show is It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. *He is 5'10" Concert Tours Headlining *Warped Tour (2010) *Up in the Air Tour (2010) *The Layover Tour (2011–12) *Unplugged Tour (2014) *The Legendary Mike Posner Band Tour (2015–1 Opening Act *Believe Tour (Justin Bieber) (2013) *Warrior Tour (Kesha) (2013) *Future Now Tour (Demi Lovato and Nick Jonas) (2016) Promotional *European Tour (2011) *MTVU VMA Tour (2011) Awards References # "mikeposner". Twitter. Archived from the original on April 24, 2019. Retrieved March 31, 2019. #'^' "‹ ISLAND RECORDS LAUNCHES ISLAND LIFE ! ‹ Austin Fusion Magazine". austinfusionmagazine.com. Archived from the original on April 2, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. #'^' Zach Sang (March 18, 2014). "Mike Posner Interview". YouTube. Retrieved March 4, 2016. #'^' "Mike Posner to Release Book of Poetry in March - Music News - ABC News Radio". ABC News Radio. Archived from the original on March 20, 2017. Retrieved March 20, 2017. #'^' For Posner's full name, see "Rapid Fire Questions". Vevo. September 10, 2010. Archived from the original on September 25, 2013. Retrieved May 3, 2011. #'^' "Mike Posner turns poet with release of first book". Theoaklandpress.com. Archived from the original on March 20, 2017. Retrieved March 20, 2017. #'^' "Mike Posner overcomes rattlesnake bite to finish his walk across America: I'm my hero". cbsnews.com. Archived from the original on October 25, 2019. Retrieved October 26, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-Allmusic_8-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-Allmusic_8-1 ''b] Leahey, Andrew. "Mike Posner Overview - Allmusic". Allmusic. Archivedfrom the original on December 28, 2010. Retrieved March 7, 2011. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-Freep_9-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-Freep_9-1 ''b] McCollum, Brian (July 29, 2010). "Groves graduate and was very good friends with me (later mentioned in one of his and pop star Mike Posner heads to the D for the Warped Tour)". Detroit Free Press. Archived from the original on October 7, 2012. Retrieved August 20, 2010. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-DrawMyLife_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-DrawMyLife_10-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-DrawMyLife_10-2 c''] Posner, Mike (February 19, 2014). "Draw My Life". Youtube. Archivedfrom the original on April 5, 2014. Retrieved January 2, 2015. #^' Z (February 16, 2010). "Mike Posner Interview". ''DJBooth.net. Archived from the original on August 22, 2010. Retrieved May 9, 2010. #'^' Copeland, Rod (December 6, 2006). "Fly for a White Guy". The Chronicle (Duke). Archived from the original on May 1, 2018. Retrieved May 1, 2018. #'^' "3 Questions with Rising Music Star Mike Posner". Coed. December 8, 2009. Archived from the original on July 8, 2011. Retrieved August 20, 2010. #'^' Williams, Nick (April 22, 2010). "Mike Posner's meteoric rise to stardom". Vox. Archived from the original on September 15, 2012. Retrieved August 20, 2010. #'^' "Civil liberties attorney Jon Posner dies at 73". World Socialist Web Site. Archived from the original on February 15, 2019. Retrieved February 15, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-hitquarters.com_16-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Posner#cite_ref-hitquarters.com_16-1 b] "Interview With Daniel Weisman (part 2)". HitQuarters. November 28, 2011. Archived from the original on September 24, 2013. Retrieved December 1, 2011. #'^' "Mike Posner & The Braintrust Drop "A Matter of Time" Mixtape". DJ Booth. March 1, 2009. Archived from the original on January 2, 2015. Retrieved January 2, 2015. #'^' "Mike Posner and The Brain Trust". Mike Posner Hits. 2009. Archived from the original on December 23, 2014. #'^' "The Music Industry's Leading A&R Site". Crazed Hits. July 23, 2009. Archived from the original on December 29, 2010. Retrieved August 31, 2010. #'^' Creswell, Julie (August 23, 2000). "Turning Music Into Dollars at Sony/ATV". The New York Times. Archived from the original on February 1, 2017. Retrieved February 25, 2017. #'^' "Watch now: Get to know Mike Posne". Time Out New York. September 29, 2009. Archived from the original on August 12, 2010. Retrieved August 31, 2010. #'^' "The Brain Child? Mike Posner". The Chronicle. June 30, 2009. Archived from the original on May 8, 2010. Retrieved August 31, 2010. #'^' Christman, Ed (August 23, 2011). "RCA's New Executive Team Named Under CEO Peter Edge Amid Layoffs (Update)". Billboard. Archived from the original on March 26, 2012. Retrieved May 16, 2012. #'^' "Unveiling The New Look RCA Records". FMQB. August 23, 2011. Archivedfrom the original on November 8, 2011. Retrieved May 16, 2012. #'^' LeDonne, Rob (April 12, 2016). "Mike Posner: 'I've only had success when I'm not trying to'". the Guardian. Archived from the original on September 13, 2018. Retrieved September 12, 2018. #'^' Brain, Becky (November 29, 2011). "Mike Posner Drops New Single "Looks Like Sex" From New Album 'Sky High'". Idolator. Archived from the original on January 2, 2015. Retrieved January 2, 2015. #'^' "iTunes - Music - Looks Like Sex - Single by Mike Posner". iTunes. Archivedfrom the original on April 25, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. #'^' Posner, Mike (June 5, 2013). "MIKE POSNER -- PAGES". Youtube. Archivedfrom the original on June 22, 2015. Retrieved January 2, 2015. #'^' "The Way It Used To Be - Mike Posner". iTunes. June 11, 2013. Archived from the original on October 12, 2013. Retrieved September 30, 2013. #'^' Inocencio, Marc (December 19, 2013). "Mike Posner, Big Sean Pay Homage to Detroit in 'Top of the World' Video". RyanSeacrest.com. Archived from the original on December 21, 2013. #'^' "Mike Posner for Reebok Classic RealFlex Foot Locker Exclusive Launch". MikePosnerHits.com. Archived from the original on June 22, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. #'^' "Mike Posner Talks Writing for Maroon 5, Recording Sophomore Album - Billboard". Billboard. Archived from the original on October 25, 2015. Retrieved March 1, 2016. #'^' "Mike Posner Gets Honest About The Downside Of Fame In Sad Single, "I Took A Pill In Ibiza": Listen". Idolator.com. Archived from the original on April 20, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. #'^' MIKE POSNER's NEW ALBUM At Night, Alone. 'DROPS' – FROM WEATHER BALLOON 20 MILES UP IN SPACE!! Archived June 3, 2017, at the Wayback Machine Clizbeats.com. May 9, 2016. Retrieved May 12, 2016 #'^' ""I TOOK A PILL IN IBIZA" REMIX SURPASSES 50 MILLION STREAMS ON SPOTIFY". Island Records. Archived from the original on June 8, 2017. Retrieved January 30, 2016. #'^' "ARIA Australian Top 50 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Archived from the original on February 24, 2017. Retrieved April 2, 2016. #'^' "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. April 4, 2016. Archived from the original on April 7, 2016. Retrieved April 1, 2016. #'^' "Tear Drops & Balloons Book". Mike Posner Book. Archived from the original on February 17, 2017. Retrieved February 16, 2017. #'^' "Mansionz - "STFU" Feat. Spark Master Tape". Mikeposnerhits.com. June 17, 2016. Archived from the original on December 22, 2016. Retrieved December 29,2016. #'^' "Instagram photo by blackbear • Oct 20, 2016 at 7:35pm UTC". Instagram. Archived from the original on February 12, 2017. Retrieved February 11, 2017. #'^' "Rich White Girls". Soundcloud.com. Archived from the original on April 12, 2017. Retrieved January 18, 2019. #'^' "STFU (feat. Spark Master Tape)". Soundcloud.com. Archived from the original on December 10, 2018. Retrieved January 18, 2019. #'^' "Mike Posner Populates New Album Qith Poems". Dailytribune.com. Archivedfrom the original on January 23, 2018. Retrieved January 18, 2019. #'^' Kaufman, Gil (November 26, 2018). "Mike Posner Announces 'A Real Good Kid' Album: Listen to 'Stuck in the Middle' Single". Billboard. Archived from the original on January 1, 2019. Retrieved January 18, 2019. #'^' Pazzalia, Casey (January 31, 2019). "Mike Posner Prepares For "The Walk Across America"". Slackie Brown. Archived from the original on February 14, 2019. Retrieved February 13, 2019. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on August 10, 2019. Retrieved August 10, 2019. #'^' Graham, Adam (October 9, 2019). "Mike Posner releases new mixtape as cross-country trek nears finish line". The Detroit News. Archived from the original on October 17, 2019. Retrieved October 17, 2019. #'^' "Mike Posner on his walk across America: "Your life is now"". cbsnews.com. CBS.com. April 16, 2019. Archived from the original on April 17, 2019. Retrieved May 13, 2019. #'^' Holcombe, Madeline. "Singer Mike Posner is airlifted to the hospital after being bitten by a rattlesnake". CNN. Archived from the original on August 10, 2019. Retrieved August 10, 2019. #'^' "Archived copy". Archived from the original on October 21, 2019. Retrieved October 21, 2019. #'^' Savage, Mark (November 15, 2019). "The pop star who walked across America"– via www.bbc.co.uk. #'^' "Here's The Complete List Of #iHeartAwards Winners | iHeartRadio Music Awards | iHeartRadio". iHeartRadio. Archived from the original on March 8, 2017. Retrieved March 12, 2017. External Links *Official website *Mike Posner on Twitter *Recording Institute of Detroit Home Page Gallery Mike1.jpg Mike2.jpg Mike3.jpg Mike4.jpg Mike5.png 31585D56-22C9-4888-83AD-0FBEE962EDBB.jpeg This page was created by user Jvoshua on January 8, 2020. Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:YouTube Vloggers